Redemption
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Alex dies and is judged with others. 5 go before her and then she goes. spiritual because she will learn a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

Judgment

In the Throne room

Alexandra Margarita Russo lay dead on the street. She had been shot. Yet she wasn't dead because she could see and move. She now was out of her body. She then sensed other beings around her but none of them human. Some were blinding white and some were dark beings. They were speaking.

"The stupid little morsel, do we have leave yet to take her." a dark being asked his white counterpart in a voice that sounded like gravel being chewed up with hate in its every word.

"No, she must stand judgment" the white being said with love.

"I'm looking forward to that" said a fat jovial dark being.

A booming voice spoke to her. "ALEX RUSSO" she walked forward timidly. For the first time in her life she was scared stiff.

She walked forward to see a tall angelic being beckoning to her. Wait a minute Angels, and the dark things were fallen angels. Lucifer, demons, devil and it all led to one word, magic. She reeled in horror at this discovery. She now knew she had no choice. She put her hand into the angels hand and the angel held on to her and flew.

She looked at the angel and then had a few minutes to look over her life. She saw everything from her lazy and selfish attitude to her horrible death. It had been a simple purse snatcher, but it was her purse not his. She had fought him for it. She won until he shot her. As they were leaving earth she saw the horror on the killers face as he watched her body. He then fled.

The angel took her though space toward a huge throne room. There she was dropped off. She saw a few of the light and dark beings around the throne surrounding a bunch of humans. There was Someone on the throne. He was judging the humans there on the ground before Him. His face was obscured thanks to a fog around the throne. Only those up front could see his face and they weren't taking any chances.

Curiosity about the Kings face drove Alex up front with the people. Most were looking away in shame but Alex looked straight up into the Big Guy's eyes. They were pure blue and were familiar. The Guys hair was white and his facial features were so perfect no one could fathom what he looked like.

Alex then looked around at the light and dark angels. She then saw something that was weird. Like a courtroom there were two tables in front of the throne. One table was empty. The other table someone was sitting on it. Had Alex been able to tell anyone after that she would have said that the guy at the table could rival Brad Pitt for a beauty contest. His pecks were huge and he was dressed in a business suit. He looked at Alex and smiled. Alex couldn't help smiling back.

Alex looked back into the Big Guy's face and suddenly her curiosity got the better of her. "Who is that" she asked one of the humans.

"Which one" the woman said looking from the guy at the table to the Guy on the throne.

"The Guy on the throne" Alex said.

"You don't know" the woman said incredulously

"No, never seen Him before" Alex said.

"That's God" the woman said.

"Really" Alex said looking up to the throne. She had only heard about God two times in her life, one when her grandmother took her to church and the other when she went to Christmas Mass with her family. Jerry spent one day at Mass and decided he was never going back. Alex was a little girl when she went to her grandmother's church. It was one of the best times of her life. She liked the idea of God then. Unfortunately, when she got her powers it erased all knowledge of God from her mind.

She looked again at the face of God. She then looked at the guy at the table. "Who's that" she said pointing at the guy at the table.

"The devil" the woman said not looking at him. "He's the prosecutor"

Alex was shocked at that and looked back at the table. The man was still sitting there smiling.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the courtroom opened and a white being came in looking flustered. He carried with him the largest book Alex had ever seen.

The angel set up shop on the alter beside the throne. He lifted up the book and placed it on the altar.

After the angel had finished, they all still seemed to be waiting on someone. Just then the door the angel came out of opened up again and Someone stepped through it. This was a Man who looked a bit like the Guy on the throne. If Alex would have been able to guess, she would have said that the Man was God's Son. Then Alex realized something, if memory served her right God did have a Son. "What was His name, Bezuz, no desus? Hold on, Jesus that's right."

Jesus walked to the chair near the defendants table and sat down. He didn't look happy. In fact, it looked like he had been crying. The prosecutor or devil weirdo was still smiling. Alex then thought of something, the devil had a name too, "what was it, Satin, no Um, Batman, no Bateman, something S," then it popped into her head, "Satan, that's right." Alex didn't like, this something was off.


	2. court proceedings part 1 of five

Court proceedings part 1 of 5

Defendant: Isaac Crust

Suddenly the throne/courtroom sprang to life. God shifted on his throne and Satan sorted his papers. Then God spoke and all conversation among the fallen angels, angels, and humans ceased. He seemed to have known from memory who to call first, then again he was God so he probably knew everything about anyone. He called out someone's name. "Isaac Crust" God said

Isaac left the group and walked to the defendants table and sat down. Satan got up and started speaking. "Isaac Crust, you are charged with the final indictments, embezzlement, adultery, murder, gluttony, greed, selfishness, and living only for yourself. How do you plead?"

Isaac Crust got up from the defendants chair to make a statement. "Not guilty," He said angrily.

"Oh, Gabriel" Satan told the angel on the altar, "Why don't you roll the film"

From a screen behind the throne they saw a total recollection of Isaacs's life from his childhood to his adult years to his elder life. It revealed that Isaac had come to America from War torn Bosnia and married. He then became the world famous pedophile vigilante killer. He killed about 7 pedophiles the same way, shotgun in the mouth. He was never caught by anyone legal, but the mafia liked his work and funded him to commit the murders from which he profited amassing a fortune of 2 million dollars. He then married and then 5 years after that had an affair. He then after his wife left him turned to food and fine wine. He died of a heart attack about a few hours before Alex fought the purse snatcher.

After the film stopped rolling, Isaac stood up and said, "They deserved it, they deserved everything they got."

"You have killed people who had problems and you didn't offer to help them." Satan said.

"They had a choice" Isaac interjected, "they chose to rape children and I chose to kill them for it."

God spoke in a voice that sounded like roaring waters. "Gabriel, Is the name Isaac Crust found in the Lambs book of life."

Gabriel looked through the big book and said, "No, my Lord it is not"

God looked at Isaac Crust and told him to come forward and bow. Isaac did so. God spoke to him. "Isaac, I know that you did what you thought was right and that you did believe with your heart that you did the right thing. The thing is however, you lived your life in sin and didn't repent under my Son's name. Therefore I sentence you to hell where your punishment will be this, you are to forever punish the pedophiles you are never to rest or eat or sleep, you are to forever punish them. In time you'll get tired of it but you will have to do it for all eternity, go now to your destiny."

Half the dark angels took hold of Isaac and led him away laughing cruelly as they did so. Isaac went without cry.


	3. court proceedings part 2 of 5

Court Proceedings, Part 2 of 5

Defendant: Sarah Trueblood

After Isaac had been led away, the courtroom shifted as God again shifted on his throne and Satan sorted through his papers again. God then called out the name of the next Defendant. "Sarah Trueblood"

A young girl about Alex's age left the group and sat down at the defendants table. Satan began the prosecution. "Sarah Trueblood, you are hereby charged with the following: fornication, anger, abortion, emotional blackmail, treachery, and the despicable act of lesbianism."

"How dare you," Sarah said, "It was perfect and touching and lovely, there was nothing despicable about it."

"Except the licking in unnatural places." Satan said smiling.

"You dare to judge me, you pathetic loser, I know about you from church. You rebelled against God and deceived Adam and Eve. You think that makes you a big guy. You should be judged by who you hurt." Sarah said angrily.

"Yet, if I'm such a loser, why is it that you're going to hell" Satan said laughing. "Hey, Gabe, Roll the fil-"

"I know, I know" Gabriel said pushing the remote control.

The screen behind the throne showed the complete tale in its entirety. Alex and the others watched as it began with Sarah as a baby. Then it reached into her teen years. It was then that Sarah found out how to sexually stimulate herself with her fingers. That was all well and fun until she started looking for boys. She found her first one at church, the preacher's son. She slept with him a couple of times until they were found together. She slept through her middle school and high school years. It was her senior year in high school that she became pregnant. She became angry at the father of the child and broke up with him. It was then that she had an abortion. When her friends tried to leave her and get on with their lives she emotionally blackmailed them through staying emotionally unstable. It was at the last part of the year that she was invited to a grad night party.

Unfortunately, at the grad night party, she and her best friend's boyfriend hooked up. She woke up the next morning with her friend's beau in bed with her. Needless to say that her friend found out and broke up with her boyfriend. The friend then did something very illogical. She came to Sarah's house and they both became drunk and slept with one another. They then decided to stay together. They cohabitated in sin until the aborted baby's father found out about his girlfriends treachery. He found her about a few hours before Alex fought with the purse snatcher. He shot and killed her.

The screen went blank as God stood up and looked at Sarah Trueblood. "How do you plead?"

"Wait a minute, you asked that crust guy that before his life was played why not me."

"Yours is a special case." God said. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty" Sarah said. She stood up and walked forward and bowed before God. God turned to Gabriel. "Is the name Sarah Trueblood found in the Lambs book of life?"

"No, Lord it is not" Gabriel said sadly.

"Sarah Trueblood, because you did not repent or call on my Son's name to help you or change from this life of sex, you are sentenced to hell. For years you laid on a bed waiting for a guy to put something into you or for a doctor to take something out, or for your best friend to do stuff to you, but now you are to lie on a bed of fire where you will burn for all eternity, you will be chained there for eternity. Now go to your destiny." The fallen angels picked up the screaming girl and carried her to Hell.


	4. court proceedings part 3 of 5

Court proceedings 3 of 5

Defendant: Asan Baker

"Next case" God said shfting on his throne and Satan shuffled some papers.

"Asan Baker." Gabriel said.

Asan,a middle eastern man left the group and stood before the throne. He was shaking slightly, but was loooking enveingly at the street of gold coming into the throneroom.

"Asan Baker" Satan said, "You are charged with the following: betrayel, fratricide, greed, selfishness, extortion, blackmail, bribery, profiting from the prostitution of others, selling drugs, and arsony all for the allmighty dollar."

"How do you plead" God said.

"Guilty" Asan said.

"Roll the film" Satan said.

Asan's life began in Isreal. He was born into a Palistinian family who hated Isreal. His father and brothers worked for Hezballa, the Libian terror cell. Naturally all his family sacrificed them selves in the name of Allah. From the beginning he hated Allah and the Muslim religion. He became part of the Isreali Army and fought against Hizbella. His mother was so ashamed that he had betrayed her that she commited suicide. His last 2 remaining brothers came looking for him ready to kill him. They found him ready for blood. When they were found the next morning, they were horribly mutilated.

Isreal was impressed with Asan and gave him more missions. He fulfilled them perfectly. After he had fulfilled the missions Isreal gave him a ticket to went to America and started to ripen. He began a nice grocery business in New York. When he got his first profit, he was taken with it. The money boght power and prestige. He then decided to make more money then he was making. He went down to each of his suppliers and persuaded them to pay money to him for a couple. The ones who didn't he bribed and blackmailed.

From then on he was hooked on money and started in on the prostitution business. He went to local high schools and bar fronts looking for young girls. He persuaded them with money to sel themselves. He became the biggest pimp in New York. After that he started into other prospects of business. He started selling drugs and guns. That quadrupled his money and Asan used the guns and drugs and connections to wage a crime war against Islam.

It worked well completely. He killed millions of muslims and even had someone take a shot at Osama Bin Ladin. Asun was completely bloodthirsty when it came to the muslims. He decided that if they were responsible for his family killing them selves he would kill them too. He killed and killed and killed.

A few hours from Alex's fight with the purse snatcher, Asun received a knock on his door. There stood someone vaguly familiar. He remembered him from somewhere. He though about it but couldn't place his face. The man asked to be let inside. Asun led him inside and the man retrieved a wine bottle from his coat. He toasted Asun and Asun drank from the wine bottle. There was just a little problem. It was poisoned with cyanide.

Asun coughed his last few minutes on Earth and as he laid dying, he recognised the man. The man who had poisoned him came all the way to his home and poisoned him was Osama Bin Laden.

The screen went black as Asun stood there looking at God. "I know the Muslim religion might be false but come on, killing them all, you had to know you would piss someone off." God said.

"You did all of this because of your love of the dollar and your hate of the muslims. There fore I sentence you to hell. In hell you are to throw molten hot gold at the muslims. Take him to his destiny." God said


End file.
